Kill Me!
by AnimeRulez08
Summary: Sasuke killed Itachi but loose a very important person in the process. Will he be able to carry on with life? Senpais I already edited it! SasukexOC


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's character but I own Kannah. (mwahahaha!)**_

_**Note: Sorry, this was just a trial of mine of how good am I in short story..**_

_**Kill Me!**_

Kill me! someone shouted in my mind, but then the trance in my mind was broken.

I was lying on my bed; thinking about something that just popped in my mind out of nowhere. I got up sitting on my bed.

"What was that" I asked myself looking perplexed.

I got up & dressed into my usual dark blue turtleneck t-shirt w/ the symbol of my destructed clan on it's back, & a white long short that is until my knees. I walked out of my house looking at the clouds, until I reached a small park. I sit to the nearest swing & stare back the beautiful clouds.

"I'm such a loser! I would really appreciate if you told me more unpleasant things!" someone said again, but I was destructed by bunch of girls gathering around me.

"He really is cute!" one of them said & the rest giggle.

"No! He's hot!" they giggled more.

I gave them a cold look & walk past them; they didn't follow nor even move.They must have been scared or maybe, just maybe I offend them that much, but still I didn't care nor mind what I have just done.

I walk & walk tirelessly to no real destination I was planning; I just walk until my feet hurts like crazy. I didn't care for anyone nor anything in this world, all I know is that I was very frustrated about something, something I didn't know.

I was very busy thinking about nothing, the day passed very fast, but still I wasn't thinking a thing nor doing anything else.

"You're such a coward Sasuke!" someone said.

"Thank you!! I was longing for someone to say that to me; like a forever it would take before I achieved such dream!" another one spoke.

"You're a moron, an idiot & a fool! You're a disgraced to your clan" again someone spoke.

You were suddenly shaken back to your senses once again.

"What's going on?? What was that about??" you asked yourself.

"Sasuke!" a boy w/ blonde spiky hair said; calling you to come to where he is. You decided to approach him since you didn't have any plans to do, slowly walking towards him.

"Sasuke where the hell have you been?? Have you already forgotten that today is Kannah's burial??! You're the only one left that we're waiting for before we start the ceremony!!" he said; dragging you towards the top of the mountain still inside the Konoha.

"Naruto, Why wait for me" you said hanging your head down.

You felt that your eyes were slowly being filled w/ tears, but you tried to hide it. Naruto stop dragging you, he let go of your hand; he also hang his head low.

"You know? She requested me to make you the most special person in her burial & that means we can't start while you're not there" Naruto tried to fake a smile but tears fell down his cheeks, he then runs towards the top of the mountain, leaving you dumbfounded. It took you minutes before you ran after him & wipes your tears secretly.

'Why can't he understand that I can't take it! Seeing Kannah's dead body gives me pain, that's driving me crazy!' you said in your mind.

But still you run after Naruto; knowing that you can't resist Kannah's last wishes. When you reached the top of the mountain you saw familiar faces Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Temari, Kakankuro, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Sakura & lastly Naruto.

He was standing on the stage at the back of a black coffin; you slowly neared the coffin & saw Kannah's picture. She has dark brown hair just passed her shoulder, she also has bangs until her eyebrows, her skin is so soft, smooth & white almost like snow, she is same height as you are & has dark brown eyes.

You came closer & look inside the coffin; you saw her once cheerful face full pale and blank with expression, her once graceful body was dead and lying peacefully.

"Sasuke, Kannah requested me to read to all of you! Her diary's content" Naruto said; trying to stop the tears that's about to fall down.

'I won't cry anymore specially in front of Kannah's coffin! Though I can't help but to cry! But I promised a very dear friend! And that what it matter!' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke do you have w/ you the lightning pendant that she gave you" Naruto asked.

"Hai!" you hand him the pendant; he insert it in the diary & turn it open.

//Your flashback//

"Sasuke pls. keep this as a sign of our friendship!" Kannah said & lean to your shoulder while looking at the moon.

"I will always bring this w/ me! & take care of it; as if it were my heart!" you said patting her head that's resting on your shoulder.

"Sasuke I always think you more than a friend!" she said falling to sleep. You think about what she means w/ those words all over again but still, it remains mystery until now, her death!

'If I just knew what she meant maybe, just maybe this wouldn't end like this!' you thought to yourself.

//end of flashback//

Naruto reads the first page of Kannah's diary; out loud to everyone:

Dear diary:

I met this awesome guy in school his hair is dark raven. I ate & talked w/ him all day. Although I felt many chackra that has strong anger towards me! I really don't care at all! All I care is Sasuke and Sasuke! Only Sasuke!!

And guess what?? I think I'm falling in love w/him!. That's all for now! Good day diary!.

Then Naruto continued until he reached the 35th page of her diary.

Dear diary:

I already fall in love w/ Sasuke! Today I gave to him my most precious lightning pendant that I got from my parents before they died! That's also the same key to you my precious diary.

He promised to take care of it as if it were his own heart! I felt overjoyed that I suddenly slipped out of my mouth the words "I always think of you more than a friend!"

I don't know if he gets my meaning. But incase he didn't & I died not being able to say those meaning as well. Sasuke-kun if you're reading this right now Aishiteru Sasuke-kun! I love you & will always love you even if it means dying. That's all for today diary! Good day!

Naruto continued reading; he tried to stop his tears so are you. He reads & reads until he reached 56th page; the last of her diary.

Dear diary:

Today I come along w/ Sasuke-kun & Naruto-kun! Our mission is to kill Sasuke's most hated person, his brother! He killed their entire clan even their parents!

At first everything goes fine! Until Sasuke almost got hit by Suiton Saigadan no Jutsu (Water release: Water fang bullets Technique) but luckily I was able to save Sasuke-kun, although I'm the one who got hit! I didn't care at least he's safe! He told me not to die! & that I'm the most important girl to her! I felt too much joy! But then lost my consciousness! When I woke up I saw Sasuke Kun just left.

Naruto Kun told me that Sasuke-kun was holding my hands & don't want to let go of me, until he felt that I'm gaining my consciousness & quickly left. Naruto-kun also said that it is his turn to look after me!

I felt my end was nearing & told him to read my diary after I died; in front of Sasuke, & to make him the most special person in my burial; he cried hard & hugs me. He told me that I was his best friend next to Sasuke! & that he doesn't want to lose a special friend.

I held my tears & told him not to cry in my burial. He promised me & I believe him. I also asked him to write this last page of my diary for me.

He wrote w/ tears falling down his cheeks. But I was thinking about Sasuke! I didn't have the chance to tell him that I loved him.

At least Sasuke-kun! If you're hearing my words now through Naruto-kun's voice... All I wished to from the very start is I loved you! Aishite yo nee (Love me please!)! Aishite ne motto (Love me more!)! Aishite yo nee motto (Love me please more!). Aishiteru Sasuke-kun (I Love you Sasuke!).

Naruto closed the diary & hand all of it to me. I got those & hug it tightly; I then looked at the cold body of Kannah I felt a tear drop from my cheek. I slowly placed the 3 white flowers that I'm holding over her coffin. Everyone followed placing a single white rose except for Naruto who placed 2 white roses. They slowly put down the coffin bellow the ground; & cover it w/ soil. They slowly leave one by one until I & Naruto were all left.

"I'm such a fool I didn't even have the chance to return her love back!! Now it's all too late!! Why was it just lately did I realized how important she is?!? Why?!?!" you said; tears fall down to the ground like an endless rain. Just then tt begun to rain hard.

Both Naruto and you soak in the rain. Hiding both tears in the rain drops. You just stand in front of her KIA (Killed in Action) w/ Naruto. Lightning strikes symbolized your feelings now. How you're angry w/ yourself.

"KANNAH I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" you shouted only the rain & Naruto witness to your burden.

"Now I know what does it means" you said to Naruto.

"Meaning of what??" he asked.

"The meaning of those voices that I hear!" you said heartbroken.

"What??" he asked still sobbing.

"It is me crying for the real me to come out! But before I could do that! She vanished from my life forever" you said feeling hopeless.

"All my life I have been running away from the words lost, loser, moron, disgraced, idiot & weak! But the real me is shouting out, wanting to be free! Longing for someone to make me feel ordinary! & my only hope is forever gone in my life! Kannah is gone! Forever! And never to return!!" you said desperately.

"Naruto can I ask you my first & last favor" you said still weeping.

"I'll try my best" he said dumbfounded.

"Naruto Kill ME" you ordered.

"I'm sorry, I can't" he said looking away.

"But Why??!?" you asked frustrated.

"You're my only bestfriend left! & I promised my other bestfriend that I'll protect you" he said looking away.

"Is it Kannah??" you asked.

He nod & turn away. Then you saw a glimpse of shadow from a far, you know that a kunai was coming, but you didn't move; you accept your death w/ open arms. Before the Kunai hit straight into your heart you said a few words.

"Kill me!" to the intruder who happens to be Kisame.

After your burial Naruto avenge you from Kisame & became the youngest Hokage at the age of 20. You & Kannah eventually get married in heaven. While yours & Kannah's KIA is beside each other; with a metal heart shape in the middle.

_**Note: Guess I really sucks on short story... please read and review. I would understand if you give bad comments. Arrigatou and Sayonara senpais!...**_

* * *


End file.
